Bubsy Collection
Bubsy Collection has Jon reviewing all three Bubsy games including Bubsy 3D. This episode also introduced Rockington, a new character added to the show. Plot The episode starts with Jacques at Jon's usual reviewing station alone. Using a nearby phone, he calls Jon who is sitting in a chair outside with his new friend Rockington. Jacques tells Jon to "sack up and come review this game" but Jon refuses. Jacques then teleports Jon back home through the phone and Jon tries to play it off as he was actually reviewing the game the whole time. Jacques doesn't buy it and Jon agrees that it is time to review the game: Bubsy. Bubsy History Jon talks about the history of Bubsy, stating that Accolade, the company that produced the Bubsy series, tried to push him as their mascot to rival alongside Mario and Sonic. He congratulates them on their attempt but then states that it was a terrible attempt due to his concept and that he "quits." He then introduces the first Bubsy game: Claws Encounter of the Furred Kind and is hesitant to put the game in, but manages to put it into the SNES and he begins playing it. Bubsy in: Claws Encounter of the Furred Kind Jon introduces the first Bubsy game as bad because Bubsy feels like Sonic on crack, or that's how he interprets it as. He briefly quits after seeing there is falling damage. But then, the game suddenly turned into Super Contra and became the most badass video game ever.' Actually, that never happened, because it was just Bubsy on drugs the whole time. Bubsy 2 Jon plays the second game and reviews it marginally better than the first game but it's still not good. Jon then reviews the worst in the trilogy, Bubsy 3D. Bubsy 3D Jon reviews it as LITERALLY A FUCKING PLATFORMER! (It's not even good enough to be called that.) In the end. Jontron says that Rockington was right about Jacques that he can have a brute personality. He then says he didn't mean it, and the video ends with a still frame of him with Daniel Powter's "Bad Day" playing, and a caption saying that he doesn't know how to end videos. Quotes *"Is Jacques gonna have to choke a bitch?" - Jacques when Jon refuses to review the game *"Jon that doesn't go in there, you silly BITCH!" - Jon trying to play off that he was reviewing the game the entire time *"I QUIT!" - Jon after talking about Bubsy's entire concept for his character *"That's the way we wash our hands!" - Jon after seeing that jumping in a car killed him. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Rockington. He is mentioned in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts however and shown again at the beginning of Home Alone Games. *Jacques is shown having the ability to teleport Jon. *Jon jamming the 3D Dot Game Heroes game into the SNES makes a cameo as a still frame in the Kings Quest V + Mailmen. *Jon was seen playing Bubsy 3D on the PS3. * Jon also shows footage about the Bubsy cartoon. * The song heard on Jon's phone when Jacques is calling him is "Hit 'Em Up" by late rapper 2pac. * The song heard when Jon quits is "Call on Me" by Eric Prydz. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Game Reviews Category:Gaming videos Category:2012 videos